Julian Silverblade
Contents hide # Known Information # Status # Allies # Enemies # Obituaries # Rumors # Quotes # Character Inspirations # Soundtrack Known Information Biographical Information: ' Name: Julian Silverblade Status: None Homeland: Paradox Culture: Cole but heavily inspired by Dacian Fashion!! Occupation: Sorcerer and Healer (Apprentice to Doc Silver) Current Residence: Port Frey First Gathering: February 2019 '''Physical Description: ' Race: Fae Blooded, A large orange cat ( But Julian likes to refer himself as a Pretty Foxy Boy!!! ) Pronouns: He/Him Hair Color: Orange Eye Color: Brown with Silver frame glasses (Most likely stole them from looting a dead body in his past) Noticeable Features: Very large orange ears and tail, silver frame glasses, a surgical wound from his throat down to his stomach, another wound that goes across his throat from left to right (from a blade), on his right hand, multiple small sigils that glows in a green tint, and he carries around a wand with a raven claw with a clear quartz sphere attached to it at the hilt (carries it around, not knowing why he has it in his possessions.) Scent: A very strong collogue mixture of Vetiver, Patchouli, Frankincense, Lavender, and Cedarwood. '''Past: Julian Silverblade was born in Paradox, decided to leave, got on a ship, ended up at Cole with their older sibling, Julie Silverblade. The earliest memory Julian of his past life is the scent of the ocean and the waves crashing against the ship he was traveling on. At the docks, they notice multiple ships going by, one of them had a few people that were very nicely dressed from Dace. The way people dressed caught Julian's eyes and began to wear Dace inspired clothing by " stealing " the luggage on the ships while the Dacian people were on shore. Eventually Julian finds someone working at the morgue (Or somewhere where the dead bodies would be dumped/kept) , every once and a while they say hello to someone but can only remember one thing; a black hat with a skull on the front. One day he was wandering around town, finding Julie's dead body, he dragged her off to the side of a building within the shadows, eventually mentally breaking down over the only person that took care of him and helped him survive. While trying to calm down he heard footsteps approach the male, only getting his throat slit open from a long blade feeling claws digging into the flesh, leaving Julian to die next to his sibling. Julian never figured out who attacked him, if it was the Doctor he was visiting, someone passing by, or someone that was out to get revenge on Julie. His vision completely blurred out, feeling something being placed in his left hand - a wand with an unknown purpose. General: Julian is known to be more of the quiet, serious tone out of the twins. Sometimes, you will see Julian carrying around a wand (that is unknown to him) or drinking some herbal medicine (Earl Grey tea or any tea in general). However, when it comes to battle, Julian is more of the skiddiest one between the two (unless it involved Moss Skeletons, he is TOTAL IN THE BATLLE!!), staying at the back with the mundane; rather the clumsy one as well. Julian refers to himself as a Very Pretty Boy (not the brightest of the bunch but he knows he is beautiful boy!) also as a large fox!! (But he is really just a giant fullfy orange cat). He usually likes to stay away from any violence as necessary but if he is called, he will try to help to the best of their ability. Within the past Gathering (Sept 2019) Julian is improving and gaining much confidence in his healing and sorcery abilities. Julian's nagging interest that rises to the back of his mind every once and a while, who killed him, not really knowing but not wanting to investigate it further. Julian never wants to relive the past again, only wanting to live up to what he couldn't do in the past. His past is something the twins do not discuss about with others or among the two; that topic is left untouched and unspoken. February 2019 (First Gathering) Julian was a newly returned trying to figure out his way in the world. Lucky enough, the half fae ran into one of the well known Doctors - Doc Silver where he learned their very first lesson about a physician. Learning how to speak with their "patients", attempting to figure out what is bothering them, how to resolve the situation as quickly as possible. After speaking with Doc Silver becoming his apprentice, Julian also decided also go with the sorcery route as a form of protection. April 2019 (Second Gathering) Julian began to open up more to people, seeing old friends and creating new ones along the way. He also began to learn the very basics of how sorcery worked, figuring out that the fae's weapon of choice was magic spefically sorcery and not a blade. His reasoning of the sorcery route, Julian had better aim from a distance and did not have to get up close and personal with anyone. Even though magic in general was a bit broken at he time, he still managed to figure things out on his own. During the Sorrowful Incident, Julian almost went into mist if Yeshua have not been there to help the fox out. Since that time, Yeshua has adopted Julian as his son. Julian is forever in Yeshua's debt. Later in the night, Julian met Doctor Max Orlok whom he refers to as Doctor Death. He seemed to be familiar but Julian could not place how at the time. 'September 2019 (Third Gathering) ' Little did Julian know, multiple changes were going to happen for the fae blooded fox. When entering into the town of Port Frey, learning that the town was in the middle of a large battle, Julian, at first was a bit timid. After some wandering around, he stumbled upon a Celestial who was able to help him understand much more when it comes down to healing in general. This gave Julian the opportunity to help the Healer's Guild ( now having a large interest in joining, might happen at his next Gathering ). In the early morning after taking a cat nap in the Tavern and some walking around, Julian got himself into some... rather interesting experiment to help a fellow friend out, having surgery performed, lost a kidney in the process but it was FOR SCIENCE!! Most of the afternoon is spent spending some good quality time with his Adoptive Fathers, Yeshua and Asmodea, wandering around town, hopping from place to place within the town, getting to know the placement of where everything is. During the late evening hours, a large unknown ritual which he has no knowledge of happened. He remained with the mundane healers to help heal wounded, patch them up and put them back into the field, gaining more confidence. After the ritual was a huge success, later that night, when an unexpected large battle against multiple unknown creatures (which turned out to be Moss Skeletons and the Undead) to Julian, did not hesitate, going into battle, being rather cautious of his surroundings, using his magical ability to defeat the creatures that were put upon the town, running back and forth between healing and fighting, learning whom he fought were preferred to as Moss Skeletons. In the early morning hours, Julian became quite distant, seeing one of his Adoptive Father's Yeshua leaving the town of Port Frey unharmed. Julian made Yeshua a promise that he will keep until his last breath, until death. After speaking with a Ferryman named Orphan for a couple of the hours, Julian originally was planning to figure out something that has been lingering inside his mind for his past until he got ambushed, six unknown people attacked him but he managed to get out alive. 'February 2020 (Fourth Gathering) ' To Be Determined (There will be a lot of physical appearance changes to Julian. He will be keeping a lot of things to himself and be very stand off ish. He is not in a good mental state ) Allies Edit * Julie Silverblade (Older sibling and a bad influence at times) * Doctor Silver (Apprentice, currently learning how the world of becoming a Physican works) * Doctor Max Orlok (Julian calls him Doctor Death and likes to " steal " his hat ) * Yeshua and Asmodea (Adoptive Fathers) * Fyrn (A fellow half fae they met at Julian's first Gathering, still attempting to get himself into helping with... a rather... interesting task of the Boot Queen! ) * Umi ( a nice Effendal they have met. Mostly swoons over the accent) * Kaelen Estelmer ( A lovely Druid and fellow healer. They are very sweet and understanding by helping Julian out also on how healing works! ) * Itzel Nahuel (A fellow healer who helped the fae blood out while the Ritual was happening, helping healing wounded, Julian considers them a very good colleague.) * Silverclaw (Who is in charge of the Tea Shop that is right next to the Tavern. Julian LOVES to visit Silverclaw for a lovely chat, gain some knowledge about how to brew a nice cup of tea and figuring out what has happened in the town) * (More will be added) Enemies Edit * Death Rumors Edit * Julian is a tiny bit afraid of Death/dying in general even though their a physican's apprentice. * Will do ANYTHING to protect their older sister, even dying for her. * Rumor has it, Julian had to have surgery done on his tail three times... * Carries around a old raven skull named Henry they used to keep as a pet in their past life. Rumor has it, they might be... err... gathering a rather... interesting collection of Henry's.... the feet might be questionable... * Rumor has it, he does not think thoroughly when it comes to making contracts of any kind.... * Rumor has it within each promise or contract he makes, a sigil will appear on his right hand as a little reminder of what needs to be done. * Known for tripping over things aka Tavern stair at Night! * Julian HATE coffee with a passion. (They have no idea how humans can drink it by the cups full) * Rumor has it Julian is attracted to red dots and green dots (Which they refer to as shiny!! A bad influence from his older sister, Julie, any red or green form of light!) * Rumor has it, Julian drinks 10 cups of tea in one sitting... very good tea indeed. * Rumor has it, he is slowly enjoying becoming a lab rat FOR SCIENCE!!! * Rumor has it, the fae blooded have gotten a large interest in some research... unknown what exactly. * Rumor has it, Julian hates vampires after getting the life drained out of him, twice. Must stay away!!! * Rumor has it, Julian is missing a kidney. * Julian is a tracking device for doctors whenever he gets into bleed out..... not a good thing . . . * Julian is currently playing a little game inside his head called "Tracking Device for Doctors" Count (almost misting). Keeping track: Ten times as of Sept Gathering. Quotes Edit * "Julie!! Don't get yourself into trouble ya hear me!" - Julian shouting at their older sibling, Julie Silverblade. * "F*** this stair!!" Referring to tripping over the last Tavern stair. * "F*** this rock!!" Referring to having a rolled ankle from April Gathering, Julian does not like large rocks. * "I want my Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." - Captain Picard from Star Trek Next Generation. * "I HATE COFFEE!!! I don't know how you humans drink it!" * "Healer's emergancy?" Julian sips tea. Julian questions just about anything and everything. The quote taken from Doc Silver. * 'I have a bad feeling about this..." - Han Solo from Star Wars VI. Right when a battle starts to break out. * "Do you know why I let them perform surgery on me? FOR SCIENCE!!!" Julian said this a few minutes after having surgery performed on him to help a friend out. He might.... become... addicted to becoming a lab rat... questionable…. * "Tea?!?!?!" Julian gets VERY EXCITED whenever there is tea around. He does not care which kind of tea it is. Tea brings a lot of comfort to the fox. * "Things have gotten a bit weird." - Percival from Critical Role 1. * "I have standards." - Aziraphale from Good Omens. Character Inspirations Edit Aziraphale from Good Omens. The Main inspiration for Julian Silverblade. Percival Fredrickstien von Musel Klossowshi de Rolo III- played by Taliesin Jaffe of Critical Role Campaign 1. Prefers to fight in long range combat. Soundtrack Edit Geek and Sundry, Critical Role - Mighty Nein Intro Pirates of the Caribbean Medley - Peter Hollens Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song Soundtrack Extended Turn Loose The Mermaids - Nightwish Time For The Moon Night - GFriend Sunrise - GFriend Drunken Sailor - Irish Rovers Master of Tides - Lindsey Stirling Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling The Arena - Lindsey Stirling VIXX - Fantasy GARDiDELiA - Hysteric Bullet Fantasy - Pink Fantasy Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin Lacrimosa - Kalafina Monochrome no Kiss - SID My Nocturnal Serenade - YOHIO Defeating A Devil A Day - YOHIO Fallin' Light - GFriend Cinderella - Tata Young Kowareyasuki - Guilty Kiss, Aqours The Gunsling - Black Veil Brides Silent Rebellion - YOHIO Artemis - Lindsey Stirling Phantom Of The Opera - Lindsey Stirling Dance With The Dragon - Dark Sarah